


Petit

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Ok so I know what you're thinking, why is this MinKey fic called something associated with Jonghyun, but hear me out





	Petit

Minho sat on the couch forcefully. The furniture groaned in protest, and it probably left a small-to-medium-sized scratch on the wooden floor. Minho didn’t care. His pout was palpable even from Kibum’s point of view from behind him, especially judging by the front door which had been left ajar behind the stomping long-legged man.

 

“What’s up with you today?” He asked, noting that even Minho’s shoes, which were usually so neatly tucked away at the entrance, were tossed aside haphazardly.

 

“Nothing.” Minho said. Or grumbled. It was really more of a grumble.

 

Kibum stared blankly at Minho’s head for a couple seconds. _Yeah, right._

 

“Sure, that’s why you’re trying to rearrange the living room one butt slam at a time.”

 

No response. Kibum sighed, calmly walking over and taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Minho. The latter refused to make eye contact with him.

 

“Come on, Minho, what’s the deal, you’ve been a sour puss all day, what’s going on?” Kibum asked, a hint of a smirk still on his face.

 

“It’s nothing.” Minho’s answer was accompanied by a purse of his lips as he scrolled back and forth on his phone’s home screen to try and convince Kibum that he was busy.

 

_As if that would work_ , Kibum thought. Yet the worry was starting to gnaw at the back of his mind.

 

“Do you think I’m leaving you alone until you tell me what has you all pouty?” He asked, and as Minho glanced up through his lashes, he knew Kibum was serious. ‘Persistent’ was his unofficial middle name.

 

Minho shifted, pocketing his phone and crossing his arms. As he looked off to the side, he let out a rush of air.

 

“I’m too big.” He admitted.

 

Kibum was caught off guard. He resisted the urge to tilt his head. He’d been refraining from it after Jinki noted he must’ve been spending too much time with his dogs. He settled for a confused expression.

 

“Come again?” He needed some kind of clarification before he could comment on Minho’s complaint. Too many misunderstandings could arise from those three words.

 

Minho huffed.

 

“You keep calling the others tiny and cute, and I’m too big to be called petit or whatever it is you’ve been calling Jonghyun.”

 

Kibum resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

 

“You cannot be serious right now.”

 

Minho was staring holes into the far wall.

 

“You asked.”

 

Kibum thought for a couple moments.

 

“Minho.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Min, look at me.” Minho relented at the sound of the nickname and looked up again. Kibum smiled at him. “You’re the tiniest little bean of them all.”

 

It caught Minho off-guard, but he wasn’t so easily swayed. Even if his cheeks did warm up.

 

“You’re just saying that because I complained.” He looked like he had sunk even more into the pillows, and his sulky mood was more visible than ever.

 

Kibum’s face fell. Minho was more affected than he’d thought. There had to be a way to make him feel better and make him see that Kibum really did appreciate him.

 

An idea popped into his head as he eyed the closet down the hall.

 

“Look at yourself right now.” Kibum requested.

 

Minho looked at Kibum, then down, examining himself for a moment. He had his legs tucked under himself as he tended to do in the winter.

 

His toes got cold easily, sue him.

 

His face showed his confusion when he looked back up at Kibum.

 

“What?”

 

Kibum smiled wider, getting up and walking past a lost Minho to the double closet doors. Swiftly, he opened both and picked up all the blankets and comforters they owned. He had his hands, arms, and a bit of his nose full of fluff, and it took some effort, but he made the short trip to the couch with all the items in his arms.

 

And promptly threw them all on Minho.

 

“What the- Kibum!” Minho protested, now buried in fluff and struggling to find a gap through which to peek his head.

 

He emerged to find Kibum sitting next to him, grinning widely. Kibum adjusted some of the covers around Minho’s shoulders, pulling one over his head in a makeshift hood. He placed his hands on his Minho’s knees. Or where they probably were under all the multi-coloured fabrics, to be honest he was unsure. But an approximation was good enough.

 

“You’re so teeny curled up on the couch like this.” Kibum cooed.

 

Minho looked like he wanted to disappear into the soft mountain that enveloped him. But his ears were red by now, and he was smiling into the warmth around him. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

 

Kibum continued, his voice softer.

 

“Look at yourself, little babe, all tiny and wrapped up in so many blankets. So small, my baby. I can barely see you, Min.”

 

Minho’s face was getting a bit too warm to stay hidden away, so he peeked up for a moment, just to look at Kibum and speak, and only slightly louder than a whisper.

 

“Am I cute too?” He asked, and Kibum almost didn’t know what to say to that. Not because he had any doubts about the answer, but because he didn’t know how to tell Minho he answered his own question simply by asking it, especially in the way he did.

 

Because really, Choi Minho, tallest person in like a five mile radius, was currently blushing, smiling all the way up to his big, bright eyes, and speaking sweetly from under a baby blue quilt. And he had the audacity to ask if he was cute.

 

Kibum grabbed either side of the quilt on Minho’s head and pulled him forward to kiss his forehead. Moving forward onto a kneeling position, he added to the fluff pile by wrapping himself around Minho, holding him to his chest.

 

“The cutest.”

 

He only got a giggle back from Minho, but that was the best reply he could ask for.

 

Silence naturally settled around them. Kibum’s hand occasionally pet Minho’s back.

 

A few minutes passed before Minho shifted in his seat, moving back a little. He looked like he’d been holding back from moving, but the warmth was a bit too much to handle forever, under all those covers. Unfortunately.

 

They shared a smile before Kibum spoke again.

 

“I never thought it bothered you so much.” He admitted, noticing now that Minho had moved his hand from under the covers and left it intentionally close to Kibum’s. He took it. “I kept you out of it because you looked uncomfortable when I joked around with you like that.” He usually wouldn’t admit to taking a step back from his teasing ways, but he knew that everyone’s limits were different.

 

Minho would become withdrawn and talk back to him in a strange way when he joked around and called him cute, so he took that to mean he felt like his boundaries were being stepped over. Turns out that wasn’t quite it.

 

Minho nodded, aware of his actions, and understanding now how they could be interpreted very differently from how he meant them to be.

 

“I was a bit embarrassed but… It was nice. And this is really nice too.” He wiggled his shoulders, creating an earthquake in Mount Floof.

 

Kibum was content, squeezing his fingers around Minho’s.

 

“Good.” His expression became sly all of a sudden. “See? The couch was innocent, you didn’t have to take your frustrations out on it.”

 

Minho laughed.

 

“Well, if I hadn’t taken it out on the couch I would’ve taken it out on you, so I don’t quite regret it.”

 

Kibum eyed his shit-eating grin with an exaggerated glare.

 

“Don’t you ever dare slam your butt into me, Choi Minho, I will kick it right across the room.”

 

Minho shrugged, letting himself fall forward against Kibum’s chest again.

 

“Okay, I won’t, but just because you asked.” His sing-song voice made Kibum sigh. But he still put his arms around Minho’s shoulders again.

 

“Great, I just gained another spoiled brat.” He rested his chin on the top of Minho’s head, fake-defeated.

 

“You complain but I can hear you smiling.” Minho’s words were muffled, but betrayed his own smile.

 

Kibum tilted his head to lean on Minho with his cheek instead.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

Minho burrowed back under his blankets. His face was surely red again, if the high-pitched whine he let out was anything to go by, and Kibum’s laughter shook the both of them. This cutie was going to be easy to handle.


End file.
